


A Sweet Fright

by Murder_Cupcake



Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake Blood, Halloween, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: Hannibal arrives home and is taken by surprise with Will covered in blood.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	A Sweet Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Thread fic for the Day 10 of Hannictober, "Fake Blood"!

It was October 30th, one day for Halloween. Hannibal had been walking through several stores in order to find the perfect pumpkins to decorate their house, failing in the first five attempts. He looked at his watch, it was almost 7 PM.

He hadn't told Will to prepare dinner, so he needed to go home as soon as possible. Will was in charge of the interior decoration, and could be needing his help for something as well. With that in mind, Hannibal decided to buy the next pumpkins he’d found, no matter how they looked like.He could consider himself lucky because the ones he bought were looking good, despite not being exactly what he wanted. Then, he finally went to his car and headed home.

When he entered the house, he didn't see Will. He must be in the kitchen, Hannibal thought. So, he put the pumpkins on the table, took off his coat and went to the kitchen. He found Will turned to the sink, working on something.

"I'm sorry, Will, it was difficult to find good pumpkins out there", he said as he approached.

"Oh, hello, Hannibal", Will said in a cheerful tone as he turned around. Hannibal got frightened as he saw Will's clothes covered in blood.

"Will, what did you do?", he asked, concerned, approaching the other man. "Someone tried to do something to you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine", Will chuckled.

"Please, tell me you haven't killed a person here. We've already discussed this-" Hannibal had been interrupted by Will's finger above his lips.

Will had a playful smile, his finger was all bloody and he started to caress Hannibal's lips. Hannibal slowly breathed in, and said in a calmer tone:

"Is this...?"

"Yes", Will smiled, watching as Hannibal opened his mouth a bit and licked his finger.

"Honey, of course", now Hannibal was smiling as well. "You scared me, dear boy."

"I can't believe you didn't notice at first, you know, with such a powerful sense of smell you have."

"When I saw you like this, many things started to cross my mind. I've been out for the whole day, and I was worried about you", Hannibal replied, now holding Will's hand.

"An intelligent man once said to me that I shouldn't worry so much, that I would be more comfortable if I relaxed more", Will giggled, teasing. "Why don't you follow his advice?"

Hannibal smiled again, and kissed Will's hand.

"Since we started this new life, I haven't spent one single day without worrying about your well being, my love."

Will felt a sudden emotion take over him. Hannibal grabbed his waist, pulling him close and kissing him. Will almost lost himself in that breathtaking kiss.

"And, well", Hannibal got closer to his ear, "I prefer the taste of real blood."

Will smirked.


End file.
